Dolce & The Dynamos
by Dynamoheart
Summary: Mamma Mia / Devil Wears Prada Crossover. Miranda has a past, everyone does. So when Miranda's two backup girls appear at the office, Miranda has no choice but to revisit it, meeting an old flame along the way. Hiding your past is never easy, even for Miranda Priestly.
1. Chapter 1

Seeing no sign of life at Emily's desk, Miranda turned her attention to Andrea, assistant number one.

Andrea shot up, notebook in hand. It may have only been nine in the morning but Andrea was ready for today's list of vague, unreasonable and sometimes impossible tasks.

"I want my meeting with the fashion department rescheduled. Tell them that I want the spring line shown to me today at three thirty. Not next week, not tomorrow, but today. Call Michael Kors and have his assistant fax over the documents I requested. I'm heading out now, have me connected to Mr Thompson as soon as I arrive back" the orders rolled off her tongue, her eyes slowly moving down to examine today's latest fashion disaster.

Andrea's eyes wondered back up to the older woman, her face as plain as **ever.** Andrea was pretty sure that even a graduate with a degree in some kind of emotion and behavioural study would still find it impossible to read Miranda's facial emotions. Happy, sad, depressed, lonely. Andrea was fucked if she knew what Miranda was feeling. Maybe Miranda should take up a career as a professional poker player. No emotion, no 'tell' and if anyone dared to try and oust her, one click of her perfectly manicured finger nails and their life wouldn't be worth living.

"When I return I want my star..."

"Starbucks" Andrea scribbled into her black backed book.

Miranda's eyes stopped at a repulsive flat pair of leather soles, Andrea called shoes. Obviously in the rush Andrea had forgotten to slip into her black jimmy choos.

Everyone thought Miranda didn't know but of course she knew, the flats when she's out, her driver calling to warn them when he picked her up. She knew it all and humoured it.

"An-dr-ea do not insult me with your predictions" Miranda's eyes fell on Andrea's. Emily had warned her about this, eye contact with Miranda during a 'dressing down' could make the strongest of business women weep.

"Miranda, I..."

"Do not bore me with such de-tails" Miranda's eyes snapped shut as she tugged on the straps of her custom made Prada bag "GET. ME. MY. STARBUCKS."

Andrea rushed to the glass door before Miranda, **holding** it open so her boss could stride through. Andrea often wondered if Miranda had given birth to twins with a mere sneeze. Makeup flawless under her perfect white curl, steadily typing on her blackberry no doubt.

Miranda strut down the hallway, watching as busy rooms full of designers, assistants and models quickly emptied because of her mere presence.

A soft smile pulled on her lips when the elevator door had finally shut.

I guess some people love having others fear them.

Throwing her six-thousand dollar fur coat onto the small glass desk, Miranda silently sighed when she heard the heels of her assistant following her into her office.

"I expect you have sorted your shoes" Miranda stopped before her desk, turning round to examine the girl.

Andrea eyes fell down to the shoes that hugged her feet, seven hundred dollar Jimmy choos. She didn't see the problem in coming into work in a pair of thirty dollar black shoes but Nigel had near fainted when he had noticed. Realising that as stupid as it sounded, it was problem. Andrea had headed up to the fashion department, counting her blessings that Nigel was the only one that had noticed. She was wrong and of course stupid to think that Miranda hadn't seen her hideous fashion disaster. Miranda knew everything that went on in runway, from the make of the door men's shoes to the gossip and rumours going around the office. She was never interested enough to ask questions about her peers insignificant lives but somehow she knew. Andrea and Emily were convinced that she had another set of eyes under her wave of beautiful white hair.

"Michael Kors assistant has faxed over the documents, they are sitting on your desk" Andrea's eyes stayed glued to the tiny note book she clutched in her hand, ticking off each task as it was completed "the fashion department are not pleased about the meeting being mov..."

"Did I ask them to be pleased?" Miranda's eyes shot into Andrea like knives "I do not have interest in these insignificant details of their emotions. I do not care to know what they are feeling. All I need is for them to do their job and if they are incompetent please inform them that I will have no trouble in filling their position by morning. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Miranda" Andrea scribbled the major details of Miranda's latest speech into her notepad. Most people would have ignored it, said that Miranda was having an 'off' day but Andrea knew the truth. When Miranda told you to tell someone something you did it no matter how cruel it was, you just did it.

Miranda raised her eyebrows at the large red Costa cup which had been placed in the centre of her desk. Lifting it up as she walked past, without so much as a blink, Miranda dropped the coffee cup in a small square shaped bin.

Andrea was amazed that Miranda knew her office well enough she was able to locate a bin with out so much as a glance but still needed her assistant to memorise the names of her husbands family.

"Care it explain" Miranda sat at her desk, managing to not so much as put a single crease on this seasons Chanel suit. Actually Andrea wasn't even sure it was this seasons, it would probably be a good six months before it was actually shown in a magazine or even produced for that matter, and by that stage this beautiful Chanel suit would be in a black bin bag by Andrea's desk.

"Sorry Miranda, Starbucks was clos..." Andrea stuttered.

"Details of your incompetence do not interest me. Did I instruct you to go to that Starbucks in particular? Please correct me if I'm wrong.." The words rolled off Miranda's tongue, making Andrea feel smaller with each passing second.

Miranda wrong? Miranda was never wrong, and even if she was it would take some self-destructive, suicidal idiot to call her on it. One click of her perfectly manicured fingers and their live would become a living hell. One phone call and she would find out your dreams and smash them into tiny pieces, black listing your name from every reputable company on American soil.

"Are you deaf?" Miranda firing yet more rhetorical questions at her broke Andrea out of her thoughts.

"I instructed you to connect me to Mr Thompson as soon as I arrived back into the office yet I seem to be talking to myself" Miranda even held the dead telephone receiver to her ear just to make Andrea feel even more of a failure.

Stumbling to her desk in her tall Jimmy choos, Andrea managed to connect Miranda to Mr Thomson in a mere ten seconds.

"Starbucks" Miranda ordered.

Starbucks? Andrea was quite sure that wouldn't even qualify as a sentence but she knew what it meant, it meant a twenty minutes walk instead of the usual five to get her boss a strong dose of caffeine.

Some people might call her crazy, but she works for Miranda priestly.

After all this is the job a million girls would kill for, isn't it..?


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda impatiently tapped the end of her glasses against the glass desk. She sighed as she read the papers that Andrea had set in the centre of her desk.

'Divorce'

Great, another failed marriage to add to her lifetime achievements. Her life was slowly starting to turn into an episode of home and away.

The press would have a field day when it gets out. Miranda was surprised that they haven't already printed a million different stories over exadurating the fact that she was no longer wearing a wedding ring.

'Mr Priestly number two freed from the Ice Queen' ~ she could just imagine it. Last time one journalist even had the cheek to call her 'The devil in Prada' although to say she regretted it was an understatement, Miranda had made pretty sure of that.

That particular journalist would never see the inside of an office again.

Miranda eyes slowly edged up as her first assistant set a fresh cup of Starbucks on her desk.

"Your coffee Miranda" the young girl smiled.

"Tha..." Pushing her lips together, Miranda stopped herself before she had the full word out of her mouth. What was she doing? She was about to thank her assistant. Miranda priestly doesn't do pleasentarys unless it was to improve an outburst of sarcasm. Any expression of gratitude or emotion was a waste of time in Miranda's book. Dealing with personal matters at work was already messing with her head.

"Close the door Andrea"

Andrea stared at her boss. Miranda never spoke unless it was an order, demand or one of those days where she just liked to throw rhetorical questions around the office. And something else was different, she hadn't slept, the bags under her eyes was what had given it away.

Miranda could apply her makeup as often as she wanted but even a professional makeup artist was going to find it hard to hide the fact that Miranda was worn down. She could drink cups and cups of coffee but it wasn't going to be a great sleep replacement.

"An-dr-ea, by all means do move at a glancial pace, you know how that thrills me" Miranda sighed nawing at the end of her glasses.

"Yes, of course Miranda" Andrea stuttered, giving Emily a confused look as she closed the large glass doors.

Putting her hand out, Miranda signalled for Andrea to sit down. Andrea stared at the chair and then back at Miranda again, guessing that she better sit down when she saw Miranda giving her the usual eye roll for her slowness.

"I'm trusting you Andrea and I don't like to be let down" Miranda sighed signing her name in her loopy hand writing before shuffling the papers and shoving them into a large brown envelope.

"Miranda I always try my best and you know I wi..."

"Andrea Andrea" Miranda slid off her glasses setting them beside the sealed envelope as she rubbed her temples "you know how such de-tails disinterest me. I do not care for promises, promises can be broken. I make my decisions based on results and history. Your service has been of an acceptable standard and because of that I have decided to trust you"

By Miranda's standards being 'acceptable' was a compliment.

Signing the brown envelope, Miranda basically threw it at Andrea.

"Deliver it to the address on the envelope" she ordered.

"Ok, I'll have it left down to the mail department straight away" Andrea headed for the door to make a quick exit.

Pinching her nose, Miranda stopped her assistant before she had made it to the door "did you fall down and smack your little head off the pavement?"

"I...don't..." Andrea stuttered as she swirled around to face Miranda.

"Open the envelope" Miranda pushed her lips together as she clasped her hands together.

"But..." Andrea muttered.

"An-dr-ea" Miranda sang.

Andrea tried her best to open the envelope without leaving a crease. She blinked a few times making sure what she was reading was correct.

"Divorce...?" She stuttered.

"Yes Andrea. It's what happens when a women gets irritated by the mere mention of her husbands name" Miranda pushed her lips together, swirling the giant ruby that she had put on to replace her wedding ring.

Andrea wasn't even surprised about Miranda's cold views of marriage.

"Is there anything I can do?" Andrea sighed as she slid the papers back into the envelope.

"Your job" Miranda gave her a glare.

A glare for having the bravery to care, typical Miranda.

"And Andrea?"

"Yes"

"Don't be rushing your tiny little self around in last seasons Jimmy choos trying to get those papers there as soon as possible. My husband was always late, why change a habit of a lifetime" Miranda smirked.

Pushing the glass doors open, Andrea turned around upon hearing Miranda's last sentence. Had Miranda just joked? And smirked?

Andrea smiled as the older women tried to suppress her laughter. Trying not to laugh herself, Andrea turned her head to the side when Miranda spotted that she hadn't left yet.

"That's all"

And with an utter of her signature phrase, Miranda priestly was back to her cold self.

"Hello?" Andrea twisted her fingers around the small black wire attached to the phone.

"Connect me to Miranda"

"I'm sorry but as Miranda's assistant it's my job to take all her calls" Andrea explained, getting her black notebook out ready to take a short message "she's a very busy woman"

"Bollocks" the woman chuckled in her sharp English accent.

"Excuse me?" Andrea dropped the book and looked up at Emily in the desk across from her. This women obviously didn't know Miranda well or she would have the sense to keep her mouth shut. Giving Emily a shrug of her shoulders, Andrea sighed hearing the the woman tell someone beside her that Miranda was 'busy' in a thick and overly sarcastic English accent.

'Give the phone to me' Andrea rolled her eyes as she heard a muffled tone in the background before being greeted by a rather posh sounding woman who spoke in a more familiar American accent.

"And may I ask who I am speaking to?" Andrea sighed after a short silence, nawing on the end of a company pen.

"That is none of your concern. Connect me to Miranda, I need to speak to her" Tanya told Andrea, tapping her long finger nails off a light wooden table as she rolled her eyes at Rosie.

"Well I'm sorry. As I told your friend, Miranda is a very busy woman" Andrea glanced over at Emily who was sat at the opposite desk listening in on the line.

A long sarcastic bust of laughter echoed through the phone before Tanya could console herself enough to talk again "what is she supposedly busy doing? Drinking Starbucks, barking orders or doing both?" Tanya chuckled down the phone, throwing Rosie a short smirk while she was at it.

"Look...I don't know who you are but all I can do is record your name and a short message and stick it onto the bulletin" Andrea sighed down the phone.

"Do you think I came down with the last shower?" Tanya chuckled down the phone. Something about this woman reminded Andrea of Miranda, she didn't know if it was the rhetorical questions or the fact that Andrea didn't even have to be in the Same room as her to know that she was rolling her eyes as they spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda tapped her perfectly manicured nails off her desk as she listened in on the drama unfolding outside her office.

"Look, I'm not stupid. I know that only the most powerful stay on the bulletin and to be honest I know Miranda doesn't like to lift a finger when she doesn't have to so I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one having to say until twelve at night going through it" Tanya's voice echoed through the telephone receiver.

Tanya had now been holding up Miranda office line for thirteen long minutes and all because her obnoxious friend wasn't bothering to answer her blackberry. Rosie and Tanya were surprised that it didn't have an assistant of its own.

Andrea and Emily's eyes met as they looked over at each other from their desks. They were both thinking the same thing. This woman was stubborn, she seemed to know as much about Miranda as they did and she was holding up the line meaning that people with proper problems, or as urgent as a problem in a fashion magazine could be, were waiting for this long and very irritating caller to hang up. This meant that the longer this arguing went on, the more angry foreign designers Andrea and Emily were going to have to listen to.

Acting from an agreeing nod from Emily, Andrea snapped her notebook shut as she tried to get a word in edge ways "listen...I will probably get my head bitten off but what if I was to go and mention your names to Miranda...then will you let me get on with my work"

"Finally" Tanya sighed down the phone "you tell her that Tanya and Rosie are on the line and we are not leaving until she picks up"

"Ok" Andrea muttered as she wrote a quick note onto a piece of paper. Knowing Miranda, Andrea would only get two words in before she made another list of demands.

"Also ask her is she too posh to pick up her cell"

Looking up Emily who shook her head, Andrea decided that it would probably be best to leave that bit out.

"Ok" Andrea sighed down the phone "stay on the line and I'll go and ask her"

Setting the phone down, Andrea stood up and took a deep breath.

"Going luck" Emily chuckled as she quickly typed out an email "they haven't a hope in hell of getting through to her"

Knocking the door, Andrea looked down at the piece of paper that was crumpled in her hand.

"Yes"

No one ever knocked on Miranda's door. Her assistants had never dared to before and anyone else would have to get past Emily and Andrea before she could even step past their desks.

Miranda spun around, curiosity overcoming her.

"I have a very persistent person on the line for you" Andrea leaned her back against the large glass door, keeping it open so she could easily run for it if she needed to.

"I hand pick each item that appears in every runway issue and you answer the phones. Those are our jobs, those are the tasks we are payed to carry out and I suggest we stick to them" Miranda slowly lifted herself from her seat and made her way round to the other side of her desk.

"I understand that Miranda, honesty I do" Andrea stuttered "they have been holding up the office lines for the last fifteen minutes"

Pinching the top of her nose, Miranda closed her eyes momentarily and sighed as she placed one of her hands on the side of her desk to steady herself "Andrea are you telling me that you have let some idiot hold up my office line for the past fifteen minutes"

"Yes...?" Andrea answered slowly realising that time in runway meant money.

"Get rid of them" Miranda told her after a short silence, waving her hand up in the air as she made her way back to her office chair.

Miranda set her glasses down and peered up at the young girl who seemed to stay within the walls of her office in deep thought.

"Hang up" Miranda rolled her eyes and put her hand out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and to be honest, it probably was.

"An-dr-ea" Miranda called.

Andrea sprinted in notebook in hand, barely making it through the door on time for Miranda's list of orders.

"Tell Simone I'm not going to approve that girl that she sent me for the Brazilian layout. I asked for clean, athletic, smiling. She sent me dirty, tired and paunchy. And R.S.V.P. Yes to Michael Kors' party, I want the driver to drop me off at 9:30 and pick me up at 9:45 sharp. Call Natalie at Glorious Foods and tell her no for the 40th time. No! I don't want dacquoise. I want tortes filled with warm rhubarb compote. Then call my ex-husband and remind him that the parent-teacher conference is at Dalton tonight. Speaking about ex-husbands, has my letter been delivered safely?"

Speedily writing the latest list of demands down, Andrea stopped when she got to the question. Miranda never asked questions. Life with Miranda was usually filled with demands and rhetorical questions with insults threaded in between.

"Your letter" Andrea stuttered.

"Yes an-dr-ea. A letter, a written piece of communication that has been used by man for thousands of years. Most commonly stored in a A4 envelope. Need I go on" Miranda glanced up at Andrea.

"Yes Miranda, your letter. I personally hand delivered it this morning" Andrea muttered.

Opening her mouth to speak, Miranda quickly shut it again and instead moved her hand to lift the small telephone receiver.

Andrea took it as her time to leave but she'd barely reached the door before her name was once again uttered from Miranda's pink lips.

"An-dr-ea. I hope you value your career enough to know that this cannot and will not get out" Miranda barely parted her lips as the words rolled out.

"Yes Miranda" Andrea answered .

Hitting the last digit of the telephone number, Miranda glanced up at Andrea as she held the phone receiver to her ear.

"That's all"


	4. Chapter 4

"Call Christian, ask him to meet me for dinner at that place I went to with Massimo. Tell Richard I saw the pictures that he sent for that feature on the female paratroopers and they're all so deeply unattractive. Is it impossible to find a lovely, slender, female paratrooper? Am I reaching for the stars here? Not really. Also, I need to see all the things that Nigel has pulled for Gwyneth's second cover try. I wonder if she's lost any of that weight yet?" Miranda glanced up at Andrea. The young woman had nearly tripped over her Jimmy choos trying to get into Miranda's office on time, it had taken all Miranda's strength not to laugh but even a slight sign of amusement could tarnish her sharp reputation.

"Yes Miranda" Andrea mumbled, stroking the 'T's' and filling in all the punctuation she had missed in the rush. "The solicitors have phoned to confirm an appointment. I figured you would want it all over and done with as soon as possible so I have scheduled in an appointment for tomorrow, four thirty?"

"That sounds adequate" Miranda moved her long nails across her plump lips. "I assume you made sure you weren't followed when you delivered the letter"

"Don't worry six" Nigel strolling into Miranda's office interrupted their conversation "I swear Miranda thinks she's the president sometimes"

With a roll of her eyes, Miranda moved her head from resting in her hands and slowly edged her chair around "that's all" her eyes sharply latched onto Andrea's.

Nigel stood there wide eyed as Andrea quickly walked out of the office leaving him alone with the dragon.

"Solicitors, hand delivered letters" Nigel raised an eyebrow at Miranda.

"Nigel, please grace me with something from the fashion department which is more than an acceptable standard or get out of my office" Miranda softly pinched the top of her nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"So...are you going to fill me in on all the gossip" Nigel quickly made himself at home, taking a small seat in front of Miranda's desk.

"Nigel, I do not listen to gossip, I do not hear gossip and frankly if that's all you've come to my office to discuss I suggest you take a long hard look at your department and find out if the time spent sipping coffee and listening to idle gossip is what's effecting your performance. I simply cannot continue to be shown shoots that look like they were designed by three year olds at kindergarten" Miranda sighed as she chucked an old Starbucks into the small bin at the side of her desk.

"Miranda, you can drop the dragon act, your with me now honey"

Miranda stood completely still as Nigel tapped one of her hands that sat on the desk, her eyes shot up at him as she slowly moved her hands away.

"Tell uncle Nigel your problems" Nigel urged her "those bags under your eyes aren't there for nothing"

"I'm fine" Miranda replied with her usual icy tone.

"Honey"

Miranda's eyes edged back up to look at Nigel, he was one of the only people she could truly call her friend, the only person that ever got to see the real Miranda priestly and not the dragon everyone else saw. "I'm getting a divorce"

Nigel's jaw dropped as he grasped both Miranda's hands in his. "I should have known" he said in almost a whisper "you wore divorce number one in the exact same way" Nigel muttered as if he was going on about a designers new fashion line. "I'll have someone down from makeup immediately"

"That's really not necessary" Miranda replied "I can't afford anyone finding out"

"You don't need to tell them"

"They'll guess" Miranda's eyes latched onto Nigel's giving him a look that meant her decision was final.

"Is there anything I can do?" Nigel asked.

"Your job" Miranda muttered as she tapped the end of her glasses of the desk "take back control of your department and give me something to print that doesn't look like it was hand picked by Bruce Vilanch. Irv's been on my back again and believe me, I'll have no problem in sending him down to your department if he wonders why half your budget has been used on scrapped photo shoots"

"Budget?" Nigel smirked.

"That silly little man has somehow got it into his head that a money strategy will somehow reduce my spending" Miranda let a small smirk appear on her face as she glanced up at Nigel.

"Miranda darling, you eat guys like him for breakfast. Why haven't you pounced yet?" Miranda pushed her lips together as Nigel inquired about her plan but even she couldn't hide her amusement and Nigel gasped when a smile appeared on her face.

"Your digging for dirt, aren't you?" Nigel gasped.

Miranda quickly pushed her lips together to bring her full blown smile back down to a small smirk.

"Miranda priestly" Nigel smiled as he began to walk out of the room "you are a force to be reckoned with"

Taking her blackberry out of her top drawer, Miranda sat at her desk scrolling through her missed calls. She stopped when she reached two familiar names, Tanya and Rosie had both called near ten times each. Hitting their numbers, Miranda cursed under her breath as her phone battery died and she was suddenly met with a dark, blank screen.

"An-dr-ea" Miranda called, shoving her phone into a small drawer at her desk.

"Yes Miranda"

"I need you to go to the town house and get my phone charger"

"Miranda, it's five o'clo..." Andrea muttered.

"An-dr-ea" Miranda sang, bringing her hand to her head "I do not care if it's ten at night or even two in the morning, I need my phone charger, NOW"

"Yes Miranda" Andrea tried her best to give the older woman a smile "I'm sure I can find you a charger within the office..."

"An-dr-ea" Miranda sighed.

"Of course" Andrea continued to walk out of the dragons layer, at least she actually knew where the charger was, it wasn't as if she always got told about those 'insignificant' details.

Miranda pinched the top of her nose and pushed out a small headache tablet from the plastic packaging. She took a sip of water before pushing herself away from her desk, she needed a walk.

"Emily"

Emily shot up when Miranda strolled past her desk.

"That annoying caller that held up my office line for fifteen minutes, Andrea didn't happen to catch her name" Miranda looked down at Emily, the young girl half terrified she was going to be screamed at.

"Yes" Emily quickly moved a few things on her desk until she found the small piece of paper Andrea had written on earlier "Tanya and Rosie" she muttered, handing the small piece of paper to Miranda.

"Call them back" Miranda demanded, throwing the piece of paper back onto Emily's desk.

"If afraid we didn't get her number" Emily explained.

"What you and Andrea did or didn't do when you answered the phone does not interest me" Miranda had the phone number of her two best friends in a small book in the top drawer of her desk but of course she wasn't going to waste her time letting her assistants know that "you are one of my assistants and I am telling you that I want you to find out her number and ring her back. I'm going for a walk, you have ten minutes" Miranda explained.

Emily's mouth hung open as Miranda's listed the rest of her demands, finding a phone number of someone called Tanya or Rosie was going to be impossible in ten minutes.

"That's all" Miranda's eyes struck into Emily, although she only spoke in a slight whisper there was still something about her that made you immediately tense at her presence.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello" Tanya sighed bringing her cell phone up to her ear. She sat on her Michael Kors suitcase as she waited for Rosie.

"What took you so long to answer your phone!" Emily yelled from the other end "it has been precisely nine minutes and twenty-six seconds since she left; one more minute of your laziness and she would have gotten security up here to personally escort me out of the building!"

"And who is this...?"

"For some god awful reason Miranda has got it in her head that she wants to speak with YOU" Emily continued, totally ignoring Tanya's question.

"Ah" Tanya smirked "sounds like the cry of One of Miranda's assistants"

"Congratulations Sherlock" the English woman spat.

Emily sighed hearing the familiar creek of the runway doors. Miranda slid her newest Gucci gloves off one finger at a time; her eyes had stuck to Emily since entering the small room.

Miranda snatched the phone off Emily before she'd even had the time to send it through to Miranda's personal office phone.

"Tanya" Miranda pushed her lips together as a smirk threatened to appear on her pink lips. She pulled the phone over to her as close as the black spiral cord would allow, leaning over the small desk just enough for Emily to get a strong whiff of her signature Gucci perfume.

"Sheridan"

"It's priestly now..." Miranda corrected her "...as you well know"

"Died your hair, changed your name and moved half way across the world" Tanya chuckled "I know your still that eighteen year old I used to sing with"

"Half way across the world? Don't be so dramatic" Miranda rolled her eyes before glancing down at Emily who immediately got back to work.

"Don't go all Miranda priestly on me" Tanya warmed her with a small chuckle "not many know about the dragon lady singing in nightclubs"

"Not many know I've been to a nightclub" Miranda smirked, her smile slowly fading when she caught Emily's gaze.

"Emily" A split second later Miranda's face was back to its usual sourness "I would like to take this call in my office" she informed her assistant before striding into her cave. Emily pressed the button and sent the call through. The young assistant was tempted to keep the phone on and have a listen in on Miranda's private conversation but she knew that one sniff or sneeze and her job would be gone, so she quickly decided against it.

Picking up the phone, Miranda pushed her lips together to stop a smile appearing on her face when she heard Tanya digging into some poor guy. Some things never change.

"I have to go" Tanya announced "I'm meeting Rosie in five"

"You and Rosie in the same state?" Miranda kept her voice cold and low "is that even legal?" She asked.

"No no, that wasn't a question" Miranda muttered before Tanya dared to answer. Miranda glanced under the door, looking for Emily's size fours before she even dared let a small chuckle escape her lips, letting her friend know that she was only joking.

"You two are plotting" Miranda smirked, leaning back on her office chair.

"Plotting?" Tanya muttered innocently.

"You know I don't like surprises" Miranda's cold voice echoed through the reliever, her smirk disappearing as quickly as it had came.

"That makes it all the more fun"

Silence filled the phone signalling someone had hung up; in this case it had been Tanya. Miranda stared at the white coloured phone in shock; someone had just hung up on her, no other instance of this had ever been recorded. I suppose friends of Miranda priestly have to enjoy some privileges.

Miranda quickly pushed her chair away from the desk and strolled down towards the door.

"I'm leaving. Cancel the rest of my meetings for today and as for the cover review, ask Nigel; he'll understand"

Miranda had barely got the words out of her mouth before Emily held her coat and bag out for her. "Has she died or something?" Miranda screwed her nose up at Andrea's empty desk, gliding past it with a sharp roll of her eyes.

"Miranda" Andrea near fell into Miranda as she rounded the corner "I need to speak with you" the young girl panted.

"I highly doubt that anything either of you have to say to me will effect me nor interest me" Miranda was shocked at the fact her assistant had even asked but since she had, Miranda glanced over at Emily, surely she also had a part in this.

After a short silence, Miranda rolled her eyes and continued with her journey to the door before she was once again stopped.

"Miranda" Andrea dared to raise her hands to stop her boss "I think you'll want to hear this"

Miranda let an unusual sigh escape her lips as she pinched her nose, something her two assistants rarely if ever seen her do; they were both lucky she had just come off the phone in a good mood or their tiny little size two asses would've been kicked out of runway by now.

Sensing Miranda was listening, Andrea glanced over at Emily, biting her lip when Miranda's eyes slowly followed. "It's a matter I think you would prefer us to discuss in private" Andrea added.

"...and why are you still here?" Andrea hadn't even got half way through her sentence before the sharp words were out of Miranda's mouth. Emily shook in the spot, grabbed her things and left. Miranda's eyes burnt into her, not once moving until she was safely out the door.

"Out with it" Miranda's gaze returned to Andrea "some of the worlds top designers haven't even gotten five minutes alone with me, use it wisely" Miranda warned her.

"I know and I'm very grateful...you see it's..." Andrea stuttered until her mouth was shut by Miranda's sharp gaze.

"Andrea Andrea Andrea" Miranda sang, signalling her impatience "please do not bore me with this unnecessary small talk and tell me what you feel is urgent enough for you to disturb me so late in the day. What you feel is so urgent enough for you to disturb me at all"

"Am I right in thinking that me and possibly Nigel are the only people that have been informed about your...situation" Andrea muttered "about the...em separation"

"Divorce Andrea" Miranda rolled her eyes "you can say the word you know"

"Sorry...divorce" Andrea bit her lip hoping that Miranda's answer would be a straight yes or no and not full of the usual unreadable sarcasm.

Miranda stared at the young girl as she slowly slipped her gloves back on. Time was running out and Andrea knew it.

"It's just...we...I mean you received champagne earlier; not real champagne, a celebration bottle that explodes into streamers" Andrea continued sensing she wasn't going to get a simple yes or no answer from her boss.

"..and your point being?" Miranda briefly looked away from Andrea before sharply latching onto her eyes again.

"According to the label, the purpose of it was to celebrate your divorce" Andrea sighed, biting her bottom lip as she anticipated Miranda's answer "I obviously didn't send it. I checked against Nigel's and your husbands hand writing...neither did they"

"Ex-husband" Miranda corrected her, as usual completely dismissing the point of the conversation.

"Miranda, I think your..."

"Do you think this is the first person who's ever found out something about my life and wished to put me on edge by sending me some tat" Miranda lifted the bottle Andrea had produced and dropped it in the nearest bin without so much as a blink "they'll not whisper a word of this to anyone, they know their inferior. They know that a pair of my shoes are worth more than their life, they know that one word from me and they'll have to travel to the deepest depths of the world to even have a chance of getting a job, a house, a husband, a wife. If they know anything about me and the way I run things, they'll know that I will bring down my full wrath upon them. One word from me and their life will not be worth living" Andrea could see Miranda's shoulders immediately tense. She dismissed her and strolled out of the office.


	6. Chapter 6

I think it would be better to cut the twins out of this? ~ want to hear what you think X

Miranda turned the lock on the large wooden door. The oak door seemed to block out all her fears and worries, it seemed to protect her, not that Miranda priestly needed protecting. Once the lock was turned, this house no longer had the Ice Queen confined within its walls, it had the true Miranda priestly...Donna Sheridan, the woman behind the 'mask'.

Her Gucci heels echoed as they hit the marble floor, the ten million dollar town house had the finest furniture within its walls but it was still missing one crucial thing...people. A person to give her a reason to wake up in the morning, a person to disprove the theory that Miranda priestly was incapable of love.

What to do now? The question Miranda often asked herself after she entered her town house at six every evening. Without anything resembling a social life, Miranda priestly was only surrounded by people in her employment, people she payed to have around.

It was true, Miranda priestly had more time on her hands than a convict and in a way she felt like one. Many would kill to have the dream house but to Miranda's this 'dream' was no better than a dark prison cell.

Doing what had become customary to her life, Miranda grabbed a bottle of red as she passed the kitchen. The black marble rack seemed to be missing a bottle but she quickly dismissed the idea and continued to her office, an office that was used more to watch TV than anything else.

Flicking the switch, the small palace lit up.

"Tanya" Miranda exclaimed as her eyes caught the brunette "Rosie?" Miranda squinted slightly as she scanned the room for any more old faces, not that anyone except the two dynamos had stuck by her though her transformation from Donna Sheridan, the nightclub singer to Miranda Priestly, the devil of the fashion world. The woman everyone feared.

Possibly the biggest undiscovered fashion story of the twenty first century. How Miranda priestly changed from pop queen to ice queen over a man.

That man was now a partner in one of the biggest firms in New York City, she had moved to get away from him but it just seemed to draw her closer. She would grit her teeth when his name was mentioned in the local newspaper although that never stopped her from reading on about which one of his many scandals had made the news this time. Yes, that's right; one of New York's more famous and successful business men had created the iconic dragon. Who knew? perhaps one of the most prominent figures of New York, a person who showed what any woman could achieve with a bit of determination, strength and a sort of 'girl power', had been created by a man.

Miranda froze as the two woman approached her.

"Jesus Tan" Rosie exclaimed as she pressed the side of Miranda's face "she looks like she's had more needles stuck in her face than you" she joked.

It's surprising how one can forget how to express the simplest of emotions after being alone for such a long period of time.

"Your...it's really you" Miranda stuttered for what felt like the first time in her life. Miranda traced her fingers down Rosie's arms, perhaps the first of any type of human skin to skin contact she'd had in months.

"Tan...I think you should get her a glass of water" Rosie glanced back at her friend. She held her hands tightly around Miranda's wrists, not daring to let go.

"No need for water" Tanya snatched the bottle of red out of Miranda's hand. It didn't take a genus to work out where her bottles of wine were mysteriously disappearing to.

"Wh..." Miranda stuttered as she glanced behind Rosie to make sure Tanya was still in fact standing in her office...in New York. "Why are you here?" She asked, immediately snapping back to the iconic dragon.

Miranda priestly was rarely shocked but if a situation did happen to arise; a few stuttered words, if she even opened her mouth, and she was back to her usual far from charming self.

Walking across the carpeted room, Miranda shuffled a few loose pages that lay on the dark mahogany desk. She wasn't working but she could at least make it look like she had something planned.

"At least say your pleased to see us" Rosie avoided Miranda's question completely, hoping that the ice queen herself hadn't noticed, but this is Miranda were talking about, of course she'd noticed. This only confirmed her theory on the phone earlier, they were definitely up to something. Plotting.

"You didn't answer my question" Miranda's lips faded into a thin line as she poured herself a large whiskey. She wasn't in a wine mood tonight. "Out with it" Miranda adapted to the current situation quite quickly, managing a comfortable balance of herself and Miranda priestly.

The three girls friendship wasn't exactly as one sided as you may think. Tanya, the serial bride and Rosie, an accomplished chief; they hadn't got to where they are today without some sort of help, well...Tanya, that's a story for another time.

Rosie's flourishing career hadn't always been so. She'd once been a young trainee in a small restaurant on the outskirts of London until one day she awoke to 147 missed calls and 89 messages from top Chiefs located all around the globe. Her name had been plastered over one of America's top food magazines, a picture of her signature dish appearing on the cover. Strange.

Tanya, however had been harder to please. A top designer had appeared a week before her wedding, hugging a white bag which contained the dress of her dreams. Seems pretty simple...well until her second wedding came around...then the third.

Someone with Tanya's track record would've simplify given up by now, but Miranda didn't even have to ask, she knew the woman's eyes were pealed for husband number four.

"Didn't you receive my gift?"

Miranda watched the red liquid fill Tanya's wine glass. The gift? The champagne bottle had to been from Tanya, who else would sent a gift so deliberately tacky to Queen of the fashion world? The brunette had probably found it hilarious, only for Runways top of the rage security systems, Miranda would've guessed that Tanya has purchased the grift to deliberately watch Miranda's facial expressions when she received it.

"It was...unexpected" Miranda decided with a slight smile. Her two best friends had been here all of five minutes and already achieved something her husband had failed to do.

"I knew you'd like it" Tanya smirked.

"She didn't say she liked it Tan" Rosie chuckled.

Miranda scanned their outfits, something that had become a slight habit whenever she was in someone else's company.

"Please don't make me ask a third time" she looked away just in time, missing the two girls silent argument. Or did she?

"You, yourselves, do know why your here?" Miranda pushed her lips together, licking the last of the whiskey off her lips.

"Oh for gods sake Rosie" Tanya exclaimed making Miranda spin round "we heard" her second sentence was aimed at Miranda.

Miranda's brain obviously not as efficient as usual, or it would've already picked up that who ever sent the gift knew. Tanya knew.

"We know" the two girls yelled in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

If your wondering about the Elizabeth Taylor reference towards the end of the chapter, it's because she was married eight times and I was trying to think of a sota well known person who had been married a few times ? xx

Miranda parted her lips to speak but instead resorted to narrowing her eyes at the two women. At runway this would usually force them to explain themselves, but it didn't even seem to faze her two best friends.

"How?"

"We have our sources" Tanya shrugged her shoulders.

"How?" The frustration of having to repeat herself, already getting to Miranda.

"She means, who" Rosie exchanged a side glance with Tanya "she has something planned for them...and I'm guessing it's not an all inclusive holiday to Tenerife" Rosie chuckled.

"Well she can crush Stephen like a spider for all I care" Tanya fell back onto a small chair "an arrogant little pick, isn't he?"

Miranda froze as she watch the exchange between the two girls. "Stephen"

"Stephen felt the need to inform you" she looked to the side in disgust, she couldn't bare letting the name of that self obsessed scumbag drip from her lips.

"he seemed pretty...amused at the thought of you two getting a divorce"

"The thought?" Miranda rolled her eyes "he obviously hasn't received the divorce papers then"

"And after the divorce" Tanya smirked as she helped herself to some whiskey.

"Spill"

"Spill?" Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on" Rosie chuckled "you may sound like you have spent your whole life in an English boarding school...but we know better"

"I have nothing planned " Miranda pushed her lips together to stop an unusual smirk coming to her face "after the divorce when...how to you say...the dust has settled...then something appropriate may come to mind"

"Oh come on" Tanya chuckled "we know you better than most. You always wait until they think they've heard the last of you, once they think they're safe...then you pounce. Sometimes you even have it planned before the divorce"

"Your not known for your patience..." Rosie began.

"But that's where your wrong" Miranda smirked "I can be patient if the end result is worth waiting on"

"The end result being a career end for husband number one, a file for bankruptcy and a one way ticket to Ireland for husband number two...now, what has husband number three got to look forward to? Please do tell" Tanya let an amused smirk appear on her face.

"Well, it's certainly not a cruise around the Mediterranean" Miranda smirked "that's all I can say"

"Well...as long as its hellishly evil"

"Don't worry, darling, it will be" Miranda assured her.

"Andrea"

The young girl let a chill run down her spine as soon as the older woman acknowledged her presence.

Andrea tightened her grip on the book as her eyes caught sight of Miranda through the door of the room at the end of a long hallway, her study.

She cursed herself for wearing heels as they clicked against the wooden floor, but then again, she would get murdered for wearing anything but.

Miranda held a pale hand out for the book, rolling her eyes at the girls slowness.

Andrea stumbled backwards when her eyes caught the two other woman standing in Miranda's study. Miranda never had guests, she never even has friends over...well that might be because she doesn't really have any...friends.

"Don't worry there not intruders" Miranda puzzled herself at the need to explain her two best friends presence to her assistant "these two couldn't even work out how to rob a derelict building" she added with a small amused smirk, the type of smirk Andrea had once heard of from Nigel, the type of smirk that only described Prada's 2004 summer collection.

Oh yes, if Miranda's mood was to remain unaltered, tomorrow was going to be a great day for the tormented staff of runway.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" Tanya took a quick two steps forward.

Andreas eyes darted from the floor up to Tanya. She recognised that voice. Not only had that voice gained Andrea an extra dressing down, with that tone, the woman was going to destroy all chances of tomorrow being a peaceful day...well as peaceful as your day can be when your working for Miranda priestly.

Miranda didn't even seemed fazed by Tanya's tone, the older woman was in a trance, already flicking through the pages of the book that was delivered to her daily.

"Rosie and...sorry but what surname are you using now? Husband number three or fours...or maybe there's a number five I'm unaware of.." Miranda muttered, not once taking her eyes off the page. Andrea tried to hide her amusement, it was nice to not be the subject of Miranda's sarcasm, for once. One of Miranda's favourite things to do was to respond to people's rudeness with a snide remark and this was only the latest example Andrea had seen.

"Tanya will be fine" Tanya's actually acknowledged Andrea's presence with a outstretch of her hand. Andrea accepted and plastered on a fake smile. Miranda must have realised that the friendly smile had a hidden anger under it, as when the young girl looked to the side, she found Miranda looking at her with a amused smile, the sort of smile that she would only use when looking through a designers collection that was that bad...it was somehow amusing.

"Andrea, take Rosie and Miss Elizabeth Taylor out for a tour of the city" Miranda waved her hand at her two best friends, keeping her eyes solely focused on the book Andrea had delivered.

"It's 9pm" Rosie exclaimed.

"I assume you have already left your bags down..." Miranda began as she tore her eyes away from the book "...of course you have" she muttered as she removed her glasses "I have the book to go over, God knows someone needs to remove some of the useless drivel some of our writers produce"

"Call Roy" The words had barely left Miranda's lips before Andrea pressed the phone to her ear.

"I have a car" Rosie shrugged.

"Let Roy take you" Miranda insisted "after all, it's what I pay him for"

"And does this 'Roy' get paid extra when your like this? I'm sure listening to a long list of insults every morning isn't in his job description" Rosie mumbled, strutting out of the room like a moody teenager. Andrea looked at her boss, expecting her to pounce, but she didn't.

Andrea followed Tanya and Rosie out of the room before she would get the dressing down the two woman had avoided.

"Andrea"

Andrea shot around, steadying herself against the door frame "yes Miranda"

"The letter..." Miranda began, sharply narrowing her eyes when her young assistant interrupted her.

"Yes, i made sure he got it...and understood" Andrea answered nervously.

"...And did her understand?" Miranda raised an eyebrow. Andrea didn't answer, she had been hoping to avoid this conversation, getting caught in the middle of her bosses no doubt messy divorce was not something she wanted nor needed.

"Ahh...I see" Miranda wasted no time in coming to her own conclusions when she saw the utter look of terror on her assistants face "we shall talk about this in the morning, it's too late to deal with such pointless issues now" Miranda decided. "Go with them. Rosie's sensible but Tanya...well, Tanya's a little wild" Miranda explained as she slid her glasses back on to her nose "...and no alcohol" Miranda continued "...definitely no alcohol" she muttered as she once again lost interest and began gazing at the book.

"That's all"


	8. Chapter 8

"So...how's being Miranda's kept slave?"

Andrea raised an eyebrow at Tanya's question. The three of them sat in the back of the town car. Andrea sat in the middle, separating the two women at Miranda's request.

"Its...its been a gr..great experience" Andrea lied through her teeth "As I'm always told, it's a job a million girls would kill for"

"Don't even try to lie to us" Rosie chuckled "we've known Miranda since...before she was Miranda" Rosie smirked at Andrea's raised eyebrows. The girl was confused, but so were the other two women if they were honest.

"It's hard work" Andrea gritted her teeth. She wasn't technically lying, it is hard work...she was just not telling them the full extent of the situation, the whole truth. Though something told her that they already knew.

"I think you left the words 'living hell' out of that answer" Rosie smirked as she looked the girl up and down. Andrea was dressed head to toe in designer brands, just how Miranda expected all her assistants to be, Rosie presumed.

"Still...I suppose all the designer clothes come as some...compensation" Tanya muttered, her eyes focusing out the window and on some drop dead gorgeous guy that was calmly strolling down the other side of the street.

"I suppose" Andrea shrugged with her usual smile "if your into all that...stuff"

"Stuff?" Rosie smirked "Don't let the devil here you so that...fashions her life"

Andrea covered her mouth as she looked between the two woman. One word from Miranda's only friends and she would surely be fired...and blacklisted.

"Don't worry honey" the two girls chuckled, Tanya's placing a hand on the young girls shoulders "unlike many, Miranda doesn't have us wrapped around her little finger. She hasn't sent us out to watch and report back to her" they smirked.

"Anyway..." Tanya chuckled "I've left a twenty something year old football player with abs you could eat your dinner off and my luxury holiday Home in turkey to be with the ice queen during her mini mid life crisis...and I'm tossed aside, palmed off on her assistant and thrown into a town car at the first chance she gets" she huffed.

"Mid life crisis?" Andrea quickly covered her mouth.

Curiosity killed the cat.

"Mini mid life crisis?" Rosie chuckled, totally ignoring Andrea's outburst "this is Miranda priestly, she's not having a mini mid life crisis, she's just becoming...I don't know...a slight recluse. The only reason we're here is because it's rapidly getting worse. This is Miranda priestly we're talking about. Believe me, you'll know when she's having a midlife crisis because, like anything she associates herself with, it'll be nothing short of spectacular"

"Oi" Tanya nudged Andrea who had been pretending to play with her phone, trying, but failing to ignore the ongoing conversation between the two older women. "don't pretend your not listening...your in too deep now"

"Besides...we need someone on the inside" Rosie smirked.

"This isn't some FBI undercover investigation" Tanya rolled her eyes, pushing herself away from the leather seat to face her, rather dramatic, best friend.

"All I'm saying is that it might be useful to...you know...have someone who knows her schedule off by heart and can quickly note any changes to it or her behaviour, for that matter" Rosie shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh no" Andrea swiftly turned her head to the side, deciding when her name made its way into the two other women's 'scheme', that now was not the time to remain silent "I am not 'spying' on Miranda. One click of her fingers and I'm unemployable"

"...And one click of my fingers and the journalistic world is your oyster" Rosie smirked.

"How did you know I..." Andrea's mouth hung open, her eyes quickly turning to the size of saucers.

"Miranda. She didn't tell us directly, of course. It was the certain look of disdain that flew over her features when I asked what her latest minion was staying with her for" Rosie muttered, slowly losing interest. A habit she had no doubt picked up from her sudden best 'buddy', Miranda Priestly.

"...Also disgust and disapproval if my Miranda reading skills are still unambiguous" Tanya smirked as she smoothed a fingernail over her bottom lip.

"Wait wait wait wait wait" Andrea's head darted between the two woman. She hated to interrupt but in this case, she just couldn't help it. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you help us, I could give you a book full of invaluable contacts and an opportunity to...how should I put it...leave the dragons cave" Rosie looked over at Andrea. If she could read each and every expression of the 'devil in Prada' then she could surely read the thoughts of her mere assistant.

"Tempting...isn't it?" Tanya smirked as her interest in observing certain members of the opposite sex from the town car window, was slowly fading.

Andrea kept her lips sealed. Tanya followed her gaze to the miniature camera that was placed into the roof of the car. One swing of Tanya's Prada heel sorted it out. Rosie near jumped from the car, half convinced that she'd been wrong all along and Tanya was the one in need of some help.

"Reading the book, my ass" Tanya rolled her eyes as she took back her seat.

Andrea sat silently, fiddling with the pen that had somehow found its way into her hands.

"What does she expect to get out of it?" Rosie sighed in frustration "we're hardly planning an attack on the Ellis Clark building"

"No" Tanya bit her bottom lip "I think she's more worried about us planning an attack on her"

"Her?" Rosie chuckled "I will admit, the thought of Miranda Priestly being 'attacked' would make for a few joyful board members, three elated ex-husbands, a few hundred tortured employees and one rapturous irv ravitz...but why would she think anyone's going to 'attack' her? She'd have them bloody deported"

"I mean emotionally" Tanya rolled her yes "I think she's worried we're going to try and get 'in', so to speak"

"Miranda Priestly does not worry, Tanya" Rosie pressed her hand to her forehead.

"No, your right. She doesn't waste her time worrying, she likes to spend her time wisely, getting prepared, putting on an extra layer of armour" Tanya sighed.

Tanya was right. Spying another camera towards Rosie's side of the town car just confirmed their suspicions.

Miranda was already prepared and ready for battle.


	9. Chapter 9

"A Big Mac, large fries, Diet Coke. Rosie..?" Tanya turned around to see what her friend desired from the famous fast food restaurant.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

"Just trust me" Tanya reassured her "now...food"

"Chicken legend, large fries and a bottle of water" she rolled her eyes and lay back in a huff.

Who has a huff when there being given a free McDonald's?

"And you Andrea?" Tanya raised an eyebrow.

"Oh... I shouldn't.." The young girl shrugged.

"Oh come on" Tanya rolled her eyes "you can continue with the cheese cubes or whatever diet the runway girls are currently obsessed about, on Monday morning but for now...live a little. It's not often you have a ride in a luxury town car threw

McDonald's drive threw all at the expense of Miranda Priestly"

"Miranda?" Andrea raised an eyebrow. It didn't matter how friendly Miranda was with these two women, or even how drunk she was; Miranda Priestly wouldn't be pleased. Heads would roll, Andrea just hoped it wasn't hers.

"Stop worrying" Tanya rolled her eyes, magically clicking her fingers as soon as she expected Roy to move up to the next window to collect their food "her bark is bigger than her bite"

"And her bank is bigger than both" Rosie muttered from the background.

"Are you sure about that?" Andrea couldn't help but smirk. If that's what Tanya and Rosie really thought, they were clueless. Definitely not about the bank part, Miranda priestly was more than well off, but if the two woman thought that Miranda was all talk, then they obviously hadn't heard the stories Andrea had.

"I'm sure" Tanya chuckled as she grabbed the meal she craved and instructed Roy to drive. "Most people don't see the side of Miranda we see"

"Mmm" clearly. Andrea bit her lip "...but spending Miranda's money in a fast food restaurant she detests then eating it in her town car so that it will smell of...wait" Andrea closed her mouth as she examined the two women.

"And the penny finally drops" Rosie rolled her eyes.

"But.."

"But..nothing" Tanya chipped in "she palmed us off on you because she knew it would cause this type of reaction...didn't you wonder why she has cameras wired into the car?"

"Cameras which Tanya's heels have been successful in knocking out the sound system on" Rosie added with a smirk.

"So...?"

"So what?" Tanya raised an eyebrow "when you know something the dragon doesn't want anyone else to find out, it's like you have some magnificent power, it's like you have the key to New York"

"And you chose to sit back, relax and order a McDonald's" Andrea raised an eyebrow.

"No. That was just for Miranda's annoyance and our own entertainment. We haven't even started yet"

With the information Rosie and Tanya had they could easily make Miranda Priestly the laughing stalk of fashion, a bigger press nightmare than her three divorces pushed together.

But they weren't.

Miranda had done more for those two woman than she would ever know.

Miranda had next to no one left in this world and Rosie and Tanya needed to let her know that they were here to stay. By the time they were finished the ice queen would no longer be the ice queen, well personally at least.

The ice queen will be a person who thaws out as soon as she steps out of the confinements of Runway.

If they could even heat Miranda by one degree their mission would be a success, because right now Miranda Priestly was as insufferable as she'd even been.

And hellishly evil, well that's the one thing Tanya and Rosie decided wouldn't be wise to mess with.

A vile smell hit Miranda's nose, a smell she recognised instantly.

The potency was enough to wake her with a jolt. The thought of something as calorific as that being anywhere near her, never mind within the walls of her house, made Miranda's throat go dry.

McDonald's

Greasy, fatty...but oh so delicious McDonald's.

Tanya and Rosie could probably see the steam drifting out of her ears.

She was furious. Not because they had gone against her in any way, but because they had deliberately gone out of their way to bring something into her house that she used to love so much...that she still craves so much.

Lesson one ~ temptation.

They wanted her not to be angry, sick or unamused...they wanted her to be tempted.

Unbeknownst to them, she was already tempted by a lot of things, telling the two women where they could shove their fast food was just one.

"Tanya, Rosie"

Miranda snapped from her sleepy state immediately, expecting the two women to appear in front of her in a matter of seconds. But they didn't.

A low light was flickering in Miranda's kitchen, immediately attracting her to the room.

"Chip"

Miranda closed her eyes as a stronger smell of the food hit her nose.

They night as well of been drinking fat.

"I'm a size zero. Do you think I eat...fast food" the disgust with the two words clearly dripped off her tongue.

"So not even tempted?"

If looks could kill.

"Take a seat" Tanya muttered.

"It's my house"

"More of a reason to take a seat then, isn't there..?"

Miranda narrowed her eyes but obeyed, sinking down into a chair that probably cost more than her assistants annual salary.

"You did this on purpose" never one to hang around, after a few minutes of raised eyebrows and stolen glances, Miranda got straight to the point. She didn't always explain what was on her mind but she was smart enough to know when she needed to.

"On purpose?" Tanya smirked.

Miranda didn't have a clue about what the two women were or were not planning, that was obvious, but Hand Miranda a good pair of Gucci dark shades and the world is her oyster. Any emotion can be hidden under that €500 mask.

Joy, anger, fear

But sometimes, just sometimes her surroundings and the vast range of personal home comforts were enough to crack the mask open, reviling an odd flash of emotion.

This time it just happened to be curiosity, distain and a hint...just a hint of fear.

Yes, The Dragon lady was afraid of the serial bride and the lone wolf.

Tbh I'm probably one of the youngest, if not the youngest person on here so please comment below if there's any mistakes to correct or even if you have any tips! X


End file.
